MERLIN AND MORGANA
by ImperfectSystem
Summary: Prequel to Legend of Merlin. How Merlin and Morgana hit it off again and blah blah blah. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**In a land of myth and a time of magic, The destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a powerful warlock- his name: Merlin.**

**Chapter One- Aithusa**

Morgana stared at the small white dragon in mystification. The dragon had healed her or at least restored what little life she still had. Soon the dragon flapped its wings and started to fly away. It flew up before she noticed it fly down again.

Following it with curiosity he eyes caught a glimpse of a figure approching her. She recognised his pale face, dark hair, blue piercing eyes but it were the extraordinarily big ears that drew her attentions on more. It was Merlin.

"What are _you_ doing her _Mer_lin?" she snarled at him.

The young warlock just chuckled and approached her. "You're starting to sound like Arthur."

Morgana scruffled at Merlin but then he did the unexpected and lifter her off the ground. He saw she was injured and she knew she could not stand let alone walk. Despit this shemade every effort to get away but her resistance did not do a lot.

Merlin carried her to a white...unicorn? the magical beast was saddled and ready as he hoisted her onto the saddle before mounting it himself. "Where are you taking me?" She asked him worriedly, uncertain of what wa sto come.

"I have to get you out of here. We'll first head to shelter."

Throughout the whole trip, Morgana could not tear her eyes away from the small white dragon flying just ahead of them. It seemed strange but now she knew it belonged to Merlin, her arch nemesis. Still, she just realised how close to him she was at that moment and resisted but soon found herself comfortable against his warm chest. She sighed quietly an hoped he did not notice. Safe in his arms she felt... like... it just fit.

They came to a series of dark caves, the bigest being in the middle, Merlin dismounted his stead and hepled her off as well. And to odd circumstances it started raining. They all fit themselves into the cave to wait for the passing of the rain.

Morgana watched her rescuer carefully. Not a mere moment ago they had just finished a battle, and she lost. She seemd to always lose when _he_ was present. She had successfully transformed Gwen into a doe once when Merlin was not present, but then fighting her again in Camelot got herself knocked out and left for dead...that was until Merlin came. "Why are you doing this?" She asked him again as he examined her stab wound to her side.

Merlin did not answer her, instead he placed a hand on her stab wound, she flinched but allowed him to continue. Merlin muttered an incantation and soon her pain was lifted. She exhaled deeply and her eyes turned back to Merlin.

The warlock did not take his hand away from her contact but instead he started to gently caress the bit of exposed skin. She moaned at the touch. He stopped and was about to draw back his hand but she let the words slip ot, "Don't stop," her voice sounded gentle yet desperate.

They could hear the pounding of the rain outside the cave, Merlin had taken the unicorn into their shelter and Aithusa laid asleep net to them.

Merlin continued to make contact with her skin and his hand slowly moved up to her cheeks and again she moaned in delight. After that she could not resist any longer- she launched herslef into his arms and their lips met.

Their mouths kept in contact in the passionate kiss for a few mintues and only stopped to catch their breath and the soft squeek that came from Aithusa. He just looked at the pair that were engaged in a pasionate embrace.

Merlin chuckled slightly, "This is Aithusa, my dragon companion."

"Companion?"

Merlin nodded, "See, I am the last Dragonlord and it is my duty to save the last dragons."

Morgana gasped. A Dragonlord? Wow, Merlin would really be a big shot if he weren't hidden in a shroud as Arthur's manservant. "Why are you doing theis?" she asked the question again. A question that could not escape her mind.

Merlin let out a ouff of air and looked deep into her eyes. "I never wanted you to die. Never. Everything I've done was for the good of Camelot but I would gladly give that up now, if it meant losing you."

Water formed in her eyes and she smiled at him before drawing closer and kissing him again.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: I felt like writing this really. A prequal to my 'Legend of Merlin' fic. How I'd love Series 5 to go but I know that is impossible now. I'd just like to see Merlin get something in return for his troubles. I mean almost everyone he loves dies you know, Will, Freya, his father as well. I'd like to see Merlin get a happy ending. In the book King Arthur: Warrior of the West, Merlin or Myrddion Merlinus runs away with Nimue and start a happy family in a far away village, protected by the villagers who adore them. **


	2. Chapter 2

I Own Nothing of the Merlin TV Series or anything that has that copyright thing...But The Arthurian Legands belong to the world. Long Live The Once and Future King...ARTORIOUS!

**Chapter Two**

Merlin woke up the next morning to a bright and shining day. The rain had cleared and the sun was afresh. He then heard moevemt beside him and a flicker and heat of fire. He turned his head to find Morgana in front of a roaring fire and some sort of couldren hanging above it. Was Morgana _cooking_?

"Morning Merlin," She greeted him with a half smile.

Merlin staggered and got up, running his fingers through his hair and approached the witch. "Ah, good morning. What's all this then?"

Morgana chuckled, "Thought you'd know breakfast when you saw one."

Merlin sat beside her and she handed him a bowl. "I didn't know you could cook? And where did you get these equipments from?"

Morgana glared at him. "First off Merlin, I am a woman so cooking is prescribed to me like anyone else, just because I was a noble before, doesn't mean one just goes about without learning the essentials-"

"Should have told Arthur that." Merlin let in some humour though it was true.

"And second of all: My magic is not limited just to things like killing you or Arthur-" Merlin took the initiative and shut her up with a lasting kiss. She muffles somthing in the kiss but soon gave in and returned it.

When they finally broke apart, Merlin gazed at her, smiling, "That shut you up didn't it?" She let out a giggle and their foreheads made contact. She sighed and then went to serve him the food she had prepared. Surprisingly it was good, Merlin wondered where she'd learnt how to cook, what with planning Camelot's downfall would have taken up most of her time, no time for hobbies.

After breakfast they allowed some small tak and then packed up for another journey.

"So, where to now?" Merlin thought for a while before answering.

"We'll go to Ealdor first. I've been meaning to visit my mother for quite a while and my last visit came with an attack by Agravaine." Morgana looked satisfied with his response and kept quiet. Her legs were regaining thier original strength and she was certain she could walk again.

"Tell me- where did you get a dragon?" She pointed at Aithusa, flying abive them. Merlin smiled and assured her it was a long story. "Okay then, what about the unicorn?"

"Well, the thing is being Emrys does have its uses and some of the magical animals act kindly towards me-"

"Emrys?" She blurted out almost falling off the horse, "Wait, You are Emrys? Cailleach warned me that you would be my destiny and my doom."

Merlin sighed, "Again with the destiny...come on!" They stopped and Merlin just had to admire the way his village looked from afar before continueing down the hill. "I have had enough with this destiny crap, Its driving me insane."

Morgana was shocked, "You can't run away from destiny Merlin...or Emrys or whatever."

"_Destiny' _is a two faced idea that ruins lives. Mindless and tricky. '_Destiny_' was what had me poison you in the first place, '_Destiny_' was what kept me from telling you or anyone the truth about my magic."

Morgana had her mouth open wide. Did she hear right? Was this meant to be another attempt at apologising for his betrayal all those years ago. She dismissed the growing feeling and urge to punch him and instead rested her mouth on the side of his neck and took in his scent.

This was getting rather awkward for her. Did they not just end a brutish battle naught a day ago? Now She was nestled behind him, embracing Merlin, her mortal enemy like they were a couple. She would be lying if she said it was not what she wanted all those years ago when she was still the king's ward but now it felt...relieving to be with him on his neck and not at it.

Hunith was just returning to her home with a bucket of water from the well whe she saw a parculiar sight; her son riding on a horned white horse with the Lady Morgana. "Mother," he called to her and dismounted the unicorn, then walking up and giving her a tight hug.

"Merlin, my son," Merlin walked to his horse and gave Morgana a hand off the stead. "M'Lady," she curtsied.

"No, no Hunith, I am no more a Lady of the Court at Camelot." informed Morgana as she gave her a smirk. She was unsure whether to say she was actually the most wanted person in Camelot and not for her beauty as much to see her hanged.

They were silent for a while but then Hunith invited them inside. "So, what brings you to Ealdor M'Lady?"

Merlin stepped up to his mother, "Mom, Morgana needs a place to stay for a while. I need to get back to Camelot and was wondring if she could stay here for a while"

Hunith gave him a suspicious and concerned look and asked him why she couldn't just go with him to Camelot.

"Because mother..." He wasn't sure how to phrase the words in his mind, Most wanted, Unwelcomed

"Because ma'am, I am not welcomed there anymore. Please... I'll do my bit and work my share if it pleases you but I just need a home." Hunith saw the desperation in her eyes and reluctantly allowed the Lady Morgana sanctuary.

They stayed for a day in Ealdor. Merlin had accquanted her with the villagers and the children who took fondly with him and would certainly grow to like Morgana. Then he packed some food and was ready to leave.

"Morgana, I'll be back to check up on you in a week okay?" She gave him a good-bye kiss on the lips and allowed him to mount his unicorn and ride off. She could not help but smile at the turn of events. Morgana looked at Hunith who grinned knowingly at her. Perhapse this could be a new start for her.

-===**MERLIN**===-

**Author's Note: Sorry its been a while but I have had some difficulties with uploading. I was unsure whether to continue with this story or Legend of Merlin. Review please. It helps me. I was also thinking of doing a sort of odyssy series for Merlin, based in this Universe but lets see. eh. Grazie **


End file.
